


Take You Out

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Enemy Lovers, Forbidden Love, M/M, Smut, Trigger Warnings: Some Violence + Death, What's new, junhoe's in love with jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: It’s almost ridiculous to Junhoe; how good the sex always is. And how it absolutely shouldn’t be.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Take You Out

“Fuck- right there,” Jinhwan gasps, pushing his hips back while clawing at the bed linen. “Yeah, like that- oh my god-”

“You like that, huh?” Junhoe growls, pulling the older flush against him. He starts moving in slow circles, hitting the older’s prostrate just right. Jinhwan’s whines elevate in pitch and become a thing of beauty; much like himself. He picks up on the younger's movements and grinds back- only in the opposite direction, trying to get as much friction in as much as possible.

It feels incredible. Jinhwan feels incredible.

“I love it,” Jinhwan cries, and it’s so close to what Junhoe wants to hear that it sends the endorphins in his brain skyrocketing.

“I’m gonna-” His hips stutter, and so does he. “I’m so close-”

“Me too.” Jinhwan pants, reaching for his cock, but Junhoe beats him to it- smooth, large strokes, in time with his thrusts.

Soon, the both of them are cumming, one after the other; first Jinhwan into the sheets beneath them, then Junhoe into the condom.

 _“Fuck.”_ The older swears as they collapse on to the bed together.

“Fuck.” Junhoe agrees. It’s almost ridiculous to him; how good the sex always is. And how it absolutely shouldn’t be.

He sits up to discard the condom, but is soon attacked with with grabby hands and downturned lips- Jinhwan had always been a cuddler. Junhoe aims for the bin and lies back down with a chuckle. The older man immediately curls into his chest with a pleased little hum, temporarily alleviating any remnants of bitter thoughts that Junhoe’s having. He sighs softly in comfort as the younger wraps him up in a snug, warm embrace- a little too close for comfort, just the way he likes it. Junhoe drops a kiss to the silky mop of hair below his nose, then another, and yet another before nuzzling into the strands.

“What are you doing?” Jinhwan teases, though he knows full-well. Junhoe can hear the smile in his voice.

“What are _you_ doing?” The younger asks back, well beyond feeling embarrassed. This has been their silly routine for a while, now- Junhoe loves to bury his nose in the older man’s soft, fragrant hair when they’re cuddled up like this. It fills his senses with all things Jinhwan, and that’s all Junhoe thinks he’s ever really wanted in life.

“What’s the time?” Jinhwan giggles, pressing kisses to the chest in front of him. Junhoe stretches out to check his phone, ignoring the numerous missed-call notifications.

“Nearly seven o’clock.”

“Shit, I guess we got caught up. I’ve gotta get going...” Jinhwan murmurs. Junhoe purses his lips to stop himself from saying anything he’ll regret.

“…okay.” He replies finally, sounding far more put-together than he really is. This part is never easy. He suspects it never will be. 

Jinhwan presses a big, sloppy wet kiss to his cheek before getting up- a sweet, familiar gesture that Junhoe’s grown to both cherish and dread because it signifies a goodbye- before he moves to find his clothes in the dimly-lit hotel room.

Junhoe sits up too. Not because he’s leaving, but because he wants to observe Jinhwan for as long as possible. He tries to commit every little movement to memory: the slide of Jinhwan’s dress pants over his legs, the little shimmy at the end to get them past his bottom. The slow, clumsy movements of his little fingers as he does his shirt buttons up.

“Stay.” Junhoe finds himself saying. Jinhwan turns to look at him, surprise etched on his pretty features. They lock gazes and Junhoe thinks that he can’t blame himself for trying. Jinhwan deserves so much: to be taken out, romanced, wined and dined properly... but all Junhoe can offer him is confined to the space of this room.

“I’m sorry?” Jinhwan asks, bringing him back to reality.

“You heard me.” Junhoe mumbles, gaze downcast. He already knows how this is going to go.

“You know I can’t.” Jinhwan sounds pained.

“But if you could?”

Junhoe hears Jinhwan take a few steps towards him, and then his chin is being gently lifted up so that they make eye contact. The older’s expression is sympathetic, but firm.

“It doesn’t matter, love, because I can’t.”

“I know.” Junhoe nods, his shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It is what it is...” Jinhwan trails off, before leaning in for a kiss.

Time always seems to lose meaning to Junhoe when his and Jinhwan’s lips lock. It doesn’t take long for Jinhwan to straddle him, and suddenly he’s got his arms full of the older man, the both of them trying to pour as much as they can into the glide of their lips and the swipes of their tongues.

Unfortunately, one of Jinhwan’s two phone starts ringing in the middle of it. Junhoe can tell from the ringtone alone that the older needs to leave.

“I have to go now.” Jinhwan whispers, proving the younger right. Junhoe just nods, giving him a quick kiss goodbye on his nose. The smile it puts on Jinhwan’s face is the sweetest thing. “I’ll see you next week. Same time, probably. Take care of yourself, alright?” He says quickly, before pressing the answer button on the call. “Hello? Hi babe, I...”

Junhoe watches Jinhwan leave the hotel room in silence, heart and mind equally heavy.

*

“Where the fuck were you?” Donghyuk interrogates Junhoe as soon as he gets back to the mansion. “I’ve been calling your phone for ages.”

“Busy.” Junhoe replies brusquely, decidedly not in the best mood. He plods up the foyer's large marble staircase to get to his room, but Donghyuk remains a step behind him.

“You reek of sex.” His friend _(friend? Brother? Co-worker?)_ says accusatorially, scrunching up his nose.

“How would you know, church boy?” It’s a running joke in their gang that Donghyuk and Jiwon still attend church every Sunday, despite what they do for a living. Though Jiwon’s a little different, because he’s definitely fucking Hanbin.

“Asshole.” Donghyuk sighs, rolling in his eyes. “I was calling to tell you that we have a meeting in half an hour.”

“We do?” Junhoe asks in surprise, stopping in his tracks. “Hanbin called it?”

“Uhuh.”

“What level?”

“Four.” Donghyuk grins, and there’s a mean edge to it. He supposes it’s warranted, the guy really had gotten good at taking people apart.

It still catches Junhoe off-guard, though. Hanbin usually lets them off the hook on Sundays, probably to appease Bobby in someway or another. That’s why Junhoe was usually able to meet up with Jinhwan so regularly. But a level four meeting on a Sunday- that meant it was serious. It meant that they had to come prepared for something big.

“I better get showered, then.” Junhoe says, to get away from Donghyuk’s questions, but also to clear his mind. “See you later, I guess.”

“Later.” Donghyuk says with a wave of his hand. “By the way, I think you’d wanna get some of your guns ready. I hear we’re taking someone out.”

*

A stoic-faced Junhoe walks in to their meeting room- a large, imposing space decorated in a strange, almost brutalist fashion by Hanbin’s recently deceased father. He’s on time, but the rest are already here: Hanbin, Donghyuk, Jiwon, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. Junhoe has known most of them longer than anyone else in his life. 

“June,” Hanbin welcomes him with a friendly wave, as if he isn’t about to announce whose head they’re cutting off tonight. “Dong tells me you’ve been out getting pussy.”

Junhoe shoots Donghyuk a pointed glare, though deciding to keep mum. He hates anyone getting in his business- especially business that could potentially get him killed. The rest of the room laughs, and Yunhyeong gives him a few comforting pats on the shoulder.

“Okay,” Hanbin starts, putting his game face on. The shift in his demeanour is marked, and the entire atmosphere of the room changes as he assumes his role and the persona that comes with it: the head of the Kim Family mafia.

“As you know, the Lees have been getting on my fucking nerves.” He grunts, pulling up statistics on a monitor. “They’ve been violating our agreements and have crossed the line one too many times. Just look at how our profit margins have dropped within this week alone.”

Junhoe eyes the graphs on the screen and, surely enough, Hanbin’s right. 

“We’re not going to put up with this shit any longer. Tonight, we’re gonna strike and show him we mean business.” Hanbin declares. There’s a fire in his eyes, lit from weeks of having lost valuable supplies and territory to their rivals. “We’re gonna kill my cousin tonight at the casino downtown. I’ve got intel that he’ll be there without Lee, which means less security for us. It’ll be killing two birds with one stone, since he’s basically Lee’s bitch. Plus, he deflected all those years ago. He still hasn’t paid for that.”

If people are surprised at the announcement, they don’t show it. Everyone knows of Hanbin’s vendetta against his cousin, so the plan probably wasn’t all that unexpected, but that doesn’t stop Junhoe from feeling like he’s going to throw up. His insides are churning, and he can almost feel the bile rising in his throat.

“Lee’s bitch?” Chanwoo asks, a little out of the loop. He’s the newest addition to the group- Yunhyeong’s younger brother, fresh out of high school. Hanbin nods at him.

“Yeah. He’s the pretty little thing he always has by his side. It’ll be a shame, but it has to be done.”

“We’ve been civil with the Lees for years.” Junhoe says hurriedly. “A war between families would mean a lotta bodies.”

“We’re just killing his sidepiece.” Hanbin says, brow raised. “I doubt Lee would be all that torn up about it. Besides, my cousin’s a Kim.”

“He- he seems to really love him.”

Now Jiwon’s eyeing him suspiciously, but Junhoe couldn’t care less.

“That’s a theory I’m willing to test.” Hanbin shrugs, expression indifferent. He crosses his arms and eyes the room. “So are you with me, or not?”

One by one, each of the men nod. Hanbin’s gaze finally reaches Junhoe and after a heated second, he finds himself nodding along too, submitting to Hanbin’s dominance.

“Good. That’s settled, then. We leave in twenty minutes, so go and ready yourselves.”

*

The Royale was something of an institution downtown; the casino used to be one of the late Mr. Kim's favourite haunts. Junhoe remembers having spent many a night here during Kim Family functions, drunk on alcohol that they’d covertly snuck from the bar. He remembers intoxicated, carefree laughter; his first kiss behind the curtains right where the roulette tables still are. He remembers pacts shared between three best friends, promises that they’d stick together no matter what, naïve plans for the future.

Things are decidedly different now.

They start shooting as soon as they’re in; just a few shots in the air first so that the regular people flee as soon as possible, making it easier to spot the enemy. Surely enough, those who stay back pull out their own firearms and then things start to really get heated. Junhoe’s been a black-belt for years, and manages to take advantage of his target with little fuss, neatly disarming him and putting him in a chokehold with a gun to his temple. It’s then that he allows his eyes to drift towards who they’re here for.

Jinhwan is sitting pretty in his chair, looking right back at him. There’s a small smile on his lips and he looks almost fond; proud, even. They gaze at each other for a second too long before the older turns his head to look straight again, just in time to see Hanbin stalking towards him. He patiently waits for Chanwoo, the last of the gang, to disarm his target before speaking.

“Well, hello.” Jinhwan nods, taking a sip of his drink before putting it back on the table. “It’s nice to see you again, Hanbin. It’s been so long.”

Hanbin holds his gun up with a sneer, pointing it straight at the older man. “You don’t deserve to say my name.”

Jinhwan rolls his eyes.

“I helped change your diapers. I think I deserve that much, don’t you?”

Junhoe bites the inside of his cheek. There’s some stupid, optimistic part of him that hopes that their plans will fall through tonight, but it isn’t going to happen if Jinhwan runs his mouth like that. Hanbin has one of the worst tempers known to man, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d offed someone out of pure annoyance.

“And then you deserted me, and helped kill my father.” Hanbin aims and expertly shoots Jinhwan’s glass of wine. It shatters into a million pieces, but Jinhwan doesn’t even flinch, instead lazily re-crossing his legs.

 _He’s gotten good at this,_ Junhoe thinks.

“I’ve told you my reasons for my departure. As for the latter- I had nothing to do with his death...” Jinhwan trails off, his expression turning soft. “I really am sorry for your loss, Hanbin. Though I can’t say I was upset about the news.”

“You really are a lying, spineless piece of shit.” Hanbin spat. He looked around the room, at his members who each had a gun to the head of some bodyguard or the other. “We’re going to kill him. You’re going to watch. And then you’re gonna go tell your boss that the Kims mean business, got it?”

The henchman in Junhoe’s grip nods at Hanbin’s words, and Junhoe decides he can’t stand there and do nothing any longer. He loosens his hold just enough for it to be noticeable, and then in a mere second the man turns on him, landing a clean blow to the cheek. The altercation has its desired effect- Chanwoo lets go of his target in surprise, and soon the lot of them are back to brawling again. Junhoe manages to shake his guard off and run in the general direction of Jinhwan, but catches sight of Hanbin, struggling with his own assailant.

 _“Well?”_ Hanbin screams, gesturing to his cousin, who’s been backed up into a corner. _“What are you waiting for?!”_

Junhoe raises his gun out of sheer reflex, but it’s useless. He can’t do it. There’s a million ways this situation can go, but not one of them will ever involve him killing Kim Jinhwan.

He won’t betray Hanbin, though. Hanbin, who’s been the closest thing he’s had to family since he was ten, who took him in when he had nothing. So, with a steady hand, he closes his eyes and brings the gun to his own head.

Junhoe’s about to pull the trigger when someone knocks him clean off his feet, sending the both of them flying into the carpet below.

He opens his eyes with a groan to see Jinhwan on top of him, looking absolutely livid.

“What are you doing?” Junhoe hisses.

“What are _you_ doing?” Jinhwan admonishes, but there’s worry in his eyes. He’s cupping Junhoe’s face hard, and looks so scared. A small, selfish part of Junhoe of is delighted at the gesture, but the reality of the situation doesn’t escape him. Jinhwan needs to get the fuck out of here.

“Listen,” Junhoe starts. It’s hard to think coherently with all the chaos around them. “You have to-”

Jinhwan’s been shot. Junhoe knows because the same bullet’s gone through him.

Jinhwan’s mouth opens in pain and an ugly, short, broken sound comes out. The arm he was using to prop himself up gives way quickly, making him collapse on top of Junhoe.

The younger would rush to get him to a hospital, but he knows it would be of no use- there’s a white-hot, blinding pain in the right side of his own chest, which means the bullet’s gone clean through Jinhwan’s heart. _Fucking Hanbin, probably. A heart shot- that sentimental bitch._

Jinhwan’s grip starts to loosen on his face and Junhoe blinks back tears. He knows he has around a minute left before Jinhwan starts to lose consciousness.

“I love you.” Junhoe confesses. The admission does nothing for him, but he hopes that Jinhwan can hear it because it’s the very least that he deserves. Junhoe desperately wishes he could hit rewind; keep Jinhwan in their hotel room and never let him go. “I love you, Jinan.”

Jinhwan’s mouth opens again, almost as if to reply, but no words come out. Junhoe doesn’t expect any, anyway. Instead, he kisses Jinhwan’s cheek.

There seems to be even more screams and gunshots around them now, probably from Lee’s reinforcements arriving on the scene, but that isn’t Junhoe's concern anymore. He watches as the light slowly bleeds from Jinhwan’s gaze, before bringing the gun to his head again.

This time, he keeps his eyes open.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written this much using the present tense and I can't say I liked it! Think I definitely fumbled some of the tenses in the fic, so feel free to correct me lol. Thank you so much for reading <3 any thoughts and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> twitter: @thotjinhwan


End file.
